falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Tag-End (New Pegas)
Tag-End is a unicorn buck who ends up becoming a companion/slave to Dead-shot. History Backstory Tag-End was sent to live with his uncle Espresso at a young age and was taught that he would need to pay back any debts he accumulated. He would become infatuated with The Lords and tried unsuccessfully to emulate their coolness, often styling himself in a very punk-like look. He garnered a bad reputation with The Lords after upsetting numerous members of the gang's hierarchy. Modern Day Tag-End, along with Red, Jerky and Gallant Riposte, was one of the four muggers that stole 22,000 caps from Dead-shot. Afterwards, Riposte and Jerky killed Red with Tag-End's reluctant assistance, leaving Red for dead. Tag-End was at his uncle Espresso's shop when Dead-shot tracked him down, his uncle had been paid back the money that Tag-End owed him, so he put a slave collar on the buck and gave him to Dead-shot, much to Tag-End's surprise and dismay. Tag-End enters a brief depression as he tags along with Dead-shot, as they head into Freemane and look for Jerky. They find the unicorn ghoul conversing with Pacer of The Lords, Dead-shot confronts him about Red's death, gradually Tag-End becoming furious and glaring at the ghoul until he is ordered to kill him. Tag-End pursues Jerky, catching up to the ghoul and beating him to death with his knuck-hoofs as revenge for Red and to redeem himself for taking part in the mugging and Red's death. Dead-shot is pleased with Tag-End, happy to give him a way to redeem himself in some small way and re-assured that Tag-End will make a good apprentice. Tag-End waits at The Lords hideout whilst Dead-shot and The Lords execute their plan to get Riposte on his own and kill him. Tag-End waits for Dead-shot to return, refusing The King's offer to try and free him and joins Dead-shot on his way to the New Pegas strip. Tag-End settles into the Lucky Chance's Celestial suite, with Dead-shot and Pink-E and ends up messing up the suite when Dead-shot returns from stealing Good Fortune's money from his hotel room and accidentally upsetting the Silver Slippers. Tag-End is left with Pink-E to clean up the apartment and then on his own when Dead-shot doesn't return at the expected time, given his slave collar key by Pink-E and told to behave himself. Relationships Dead-shot - Tag-End has taken to viewing Dead-shot as his boss, but is still wary of upsetting him as he owns his slave collar key. Pink-E - He disagrees with the hyperactive robot, particularly about drinking alcohol and was notably upset when Dead-shot gave Pink-E his slave collar key. Traits Appearance Tag-End is a lime green, unicorn buck, described as barely older than a colt, meaning he's probably in his teen years. He wears a leather jacket with studs in it Personality Tag-End was initially a very self-assured and confident buck, quick to lie and try to worm his way out of his problems. He was considered cowardly and below the attention of more important people, like The Lords who gave him the derogatory name of Tag-Ass. After meeting Dead-shot and subsequently becoming his slave, Tag-End has learned some humility and retained some of his old swagger. He refused the chance to be freed by The King and waited dutifully for Dead-shot to pick him up after Riposte's assassination. Abilities Tag-End is a fast buck, still coming into his prime. He is skilled in using his knuck-hoofs and is good at using his telekinesis, able to pull a large trash bin out of Jerky's telekinetic grip and then quickly change focus to throw a trashcan in the fleeing ghouls path. Equipment Tag-End wields a pair of Hoof-knucks with his name custom-engraved on them. He wears a slave collar that can be detonated via a small detonator in Dead-shot's possession. Category:Characters Category:New Pegas Main Characters Category:Unicorns